Oakley
Oakley is a beautiful technical genius and one of the main antagonists of the movie, Pokémon Heroes, and one of the main antagonists in Pokemon Heroes: The Game, and Pokemon Heroes Reloaded: The Lost Silver. Despite her smarts and capabilities in the technology department, she has a lust for power and control and will go mad (like a happy sort of mad) if she gains incredible power, like when she took control of the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). Game Apperances Taking control of the Water City: In Pokemon Heroes: The Game, Oakley, with the help of her sister, Annie, steals the Soul Dew and captures Latios. With their power, she takes command of the DMA, allowing her to control the city and the water surrounding it, and even bring the extinct Aerodactyl and Kabutops back to life. When her plans fell apart, she and her sister retreated to their keep in the sky, where an epic showdown took place. After she and and Annie were defeated in the Espeon Flyer, which crashed into the Alto Mare Museum shortly before the final battle with Evil Fog and the Tidal Wave, she and her sister got stuck for a while in the ruined DMA until the police dug them out and arrested them for their crimes. Oakley, along with Annie, was taken to the Hearts of the Dark Asylum, a prison for highly evil and dangerous villains who have escaped arrest for years. This was Oakley's (and Annie's) first time being brought to justice. From the asylum to a search for a lost gem: In Pokemon Heroes Reloaded: The Lost Silver, Oakley, along with Annie, escaped from the Hearts of the Dark Asylum and tricked Ash and his Pokemon friends into a trap and made them into a battery for a supercomputer made to track down the Lost Silver. However, they were all liberated by Bianca and Latias (in disguise), thus Oakley and her villainous comrades had to travel the world to find the Lost Silver without the need for Ash and his friends as batteries for the supercomputer. Oakley's team consists of herself, Annie, Espeon, Ariados, an evil Latios that became corrupt for an unknown reason and decided to work with Oakley's team to destroy "feeble inferior Pokemon", and a robot "sister" which Oakley built to assist her and her teammates by transforming into numerous transportation devices, weapons and machinery chargers. Oakley has some new equipment such as hoverheels on the back of her boots, tiny turrets that come out of the front of her boots, ray gun gauntlets on her wrists, a belt with grappling hooks that come out of the sides, and two gun barrels which pop out of two sockets on the front of the belt. One shoots knockout gas, and the other shoots tiny missiles that burst into giant clusters of fire. She also happens to be one of the playable characters in the game's Villain Side story. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters